Zu Alt?
by Marylein
Summary: Ein kleiner Shot über Hermione und Severus. Damals und heute. Was hält die Zukunft für sie bereit?


Was Kleines für Zwischendurch

* * *

„Hermione, ich bin viel zu alt für dich.", murmelte Severus zwischen zwei Küssen an ihren Hals, während seine Finger ihre Klitoris stimulierten. Sie kam mit einem kehligen Stöhnen und Severus glitt in ihre heiße Enge. Innehaltend sah er sie an. Er liebte es, die Nachwirkungen ihres Orgasmus' um sich herum pulsieren zu spüren.

„Du bist doch bloß um 20 Jahre Erfahrung reicher und dagegen habe ich rein gar nichts einzuwenden." Ihre wunderbare Stimme klang heiser und atemlos.

„Ich liebe dich.", flüsterte er, als er begann sich in ihr zu bewegen. Es war das erste Mal, dass einer von ihnen es aussprach, deswegen war er erleichtert, als sie es erwiderte. Er konnte sich nun mal nicht mehr einreden, zwischen ihnen sei es bloß eine Lehrer-Schüler-Affäre. Es war so viel mehr.

_____----_____

„Beeil dich. Wir müssen hoch. Gleich fängt's an.", maulte Hermione und zog an dem Arm ihres Mannes. Severus saß auf der Couch in ihrem gemeinsamen Quartier im Kerker, sah sie an und suchte nach einer Ablenkung für sie, um nicht auf den Weihnachtsball gehen zu müssen. Seit sie Lehrerin für Arithmantik war, blieb er immer länger auf den Feiern. Er musste ja aufpassen, dass sie niemand auch nur ansah. Sie gehörte schließlich ihm.

„Wir können auch hier das Fest der Liebe feiern. Ganz intim unter uns." Er zog sie auf seinen Schoß. Sie sah mal wieder fantastisch aus in dem dunkelroten Kleid, dass sie trug.

„Severus. Lass es sein. Ich will zu diesem Weihnachtsfest."

„Dann lass uns gehen. Ich krieg dich ja eh nicht rum." Er erhob sich und die beiden gingen die dunklen Gänge entlang. „Früher hat das immer geklappt.", erklärte der Tränkemeister, während er einen Arm Besitz ergreifend um seine Frau schlang. „Ich musste dich nur ansehen und schon bist du mir überall hin gefolgt um mit mir zu schlafen."

„Tja, du wirst nun mal alt."

„Vor sechs Jahren hat das aber noch ganz anders geklungen."

„Ich habe nicht gesagt, dass du _zu _alt für mich bist. Aber nach sechs Jahren mit dir lass ich mich nicht mehr einfach so um den Finger wickeln"

„Schade.", flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr, ehe sie die Große Halle betraten. Diese war mal wieder toll geschmückt, befand Hermione. Sie gingen, nun Hand in Hand, zu Lupin herüber, der lässig an einem Tisch lehnte und mit einem Schüler sprach. Nur die Schüler ab der fünften Klasse durften bleiben. Unwillkürlich wurde der Druck an Hermiones Hand stärker und ließ sie lächeln. Er war so süß.

„Hallo, Remus. Frohes Fest.", grinste Hermione dem anderen Lehrer entgegen, umarmte ihn herzlich. Er erwiderte den Gruß ebenso fröhlich, ignorierte Severus jedoch gänzlich. Die beiden hatten ihre Differenzen noch nicht ganz geklärt und so neckten sie sich immer wieder. Hermione beobachtete dies jedes Mal amüsiert.

„Hermione, ich muss mit dir reden. Unter vier Augen, bitte." Demonstrativ zog Severus Hermione an sich und küsste sie, ehe er sich entfernte. Manche Schüler hatten sich bereits daran gewöhnt, dass ihr Lehrer so anders war, ihr gegenüber. Andere verstanden immer noch nicht, warum er die Schüler weiterhin zynisch und herablassend behandelte.

„Was ist denn, Remus?"

„Es geht um Tonks. Sie… wird immer schwieriger."

„Sie ist schwanger. Was hast du erwartet?"

„Ich habe gehofft, es würde nicht so schlimm werden." Gemeinsam gingen sie durch die Halle. In ein paar Minuten würde Minerva eine Ansprache halten. Nach Hermiones Meinung allerdings waren die des ehemaligen Schulleiters um einiges schöner gewesen.

„Und deswegen hast du Severus vertrieben?!"

„Eigentlich nicht." Seufzend hakte er sich bei ihr ein. „Es um Ron."

„Was ist mit ihm?"

„Er und lavender, sie heiraten bald."

„Ich weiß, ich bin Trauzeugin."

„Wie kannst du das denn? Es muss doch schwer sein, ihn so zu sehen."

„Wie oft soll ich dir das noch erklären?"

„Ein mal. Vielleicht verstehe ich das ja jetzt. Aber ganz langsam, ich werde alt."

„Ja ich weiß." Hermione zog den grauhaarigen Lehrer mit sich zu einem Tisch, der noch leer war, an dem allerdings vier Personen Platz finden konnten. Für Tonks und Severus. „Also: Ron und ich waren zusammen, aber das war ein paar Monate bevor das mit Severus und mir angefangen hat. Und ich habe Ron niemals so geliebt. Ich will, dass er glücklich ist. Genauso, wie ich es mir für Harry und Ginny wünsche. Ich war niemals auch nur ansatzweise eifersüchtig."

„Gut so.", hörte sie eine dunkle Stimme an ihrem Nacken. Die Haare hatte sie zu einem lockeren Zopf gebunden.

„Hallo, alter Mann." Sie mochte sein leises Lachen. Es war nicht aufdringlich und leicht überhörbar, doch es war ehrlich. Er setzte sich neben sie.

„Wo steckt Nymphadora?"

„Nenn sie nicht so, das mag sie nicht."

„Sie traut sich nicht.", erklärte Remus.

„Warum? Passt sie nicht in ihr Kleid?"

„Lass es sein, Severus.", mahnte die kleine Frau ihn, doch er blitzte sie nur belustigt an. Remus musste ebenfalls schmunzeln. Tonks war im siebten Monat schwanger, mit Zwillingen. Ihre größte Sorge war, dass ihr Bauch platzte, aber Hermione hatte sie immer wieder beruhigen können. „Ich gehe zu ihr."

------

Kaum war Hermione gegangen, sah Severus zu dem anderen Mann hinüber.

„Du wirst es nie können, oder?" Auf den fragenden Blick des dunklen Mannes hin, sprach Remus weiter. „Normal mit mir zu reden. Du bist so misstrauisch." Severus erinnerte sich an das, was Hermione ihm oft genug gesagt hatte. Er solle sich öffnen. Und ihr gegenüber hatte er das getan. Aber bei anderen fiel es ihm immer noch schwer. Gerade bei Remus, dessen Freunde ihn in seiner Kindheit immer gedemütigt hatten.

„Vielleicht.", antwortete er schließlich vage, wurde jedoch von zarten Fingern abgelenkt, die sich auf sein Knie legten. Und dann kam Minervas Stimme, die die jährliche Ansprache begann. Unwillkürlich dachte Severus an Albus zurück. Als er Hermione ansah, wusste er, dass auch sie an den alten Mann dachte. Liebevoll legte Severus seine Hand auf ihre, drückte sie zärtlich.

-----

Erschöpft fiel Hermione auf Severus' Körper.

„Fass mich bloß nicht mehr an, heute. Meine Füße tun weh und mein Kopf auch."

„Ich wollte ja nicht so lange bleiben." Lachend küsste er ihre Haare.

„Sorgst du dafür, dass ich Morgen nicht aus dem Bett muss?"

„Ja"

„Danke." Seine Hände auf ihrem nackten Hintern wanderten höher, strichen über den Rücken und legten die wunderbare Frau schließlich neben sich, seine Hand auf ihrem Bauch.

„Wie weit bist du?"

„Dritter Monat.", antwortete sie, ohne weiter nachzufragen.

„Du nimmst den Trank schon lange nicht mehr. Dachtest du, ich könnte nichts mehr dagegen sagen, wenn es da ist?"

„So ungefähr..."

„Das nächste Mal will ich mitentscheiden. Und du ruhst dich jetzt aus."

„Danke, dass du nicht böse bist."

„Das bin ich, aber dir geht's im Moment schlecht. Glaub mir, Morgen kannst du dir was anhören." Ein tiefes Lachen vibrierte in seiner Brust, ließ sie erregt erzittern. Nicht heute, erinnerte sie sich. Sie war einfach zu müde. Wieder küsste er sie, strich über ihren Bauch.

„Wie lange weißt du es schon?"

„Seit zwei Monaten." Severus zog sie mit dem Rücken enger an seine Brust, legte seine schlanke Hand mit den langen Fingern fest auf ihren Bauch. „Schlaf gut, Kleines." Lächelnd drehte Hermione den Kopf zu ihrem Mann um einen letzten Kuss für die Nacht einzufangen. Sanft ruhten seine Lippen auf ihren, ehe sie sich wieder abwandte und ihren Körper an die Wärmequelle hinter sich schmiegte. Ihre Angst war unbegründet gewesen. Scheinbar hasste Severus Snape nicht zwangsweise Kinder.

* * *

Und? Wie war's?


End file.
